chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Crome RP 1: Tower of the Wicked
The first RP in a Series called Legends of Crome, ''Tower of the Wicked ''is centered around a newly made Tower located in the center of the Continent of Wehi. What was supposed to be a signal tower turned out to be a "gateway" to another dimension. This marks the begining of one certin young man's journey for redemption. His name is Crome the Hedgebeast, a 17 Year old Mobian now on his own trying to lift the curse from him and his family. He must do 3 Good Deeds that will change the world for the better to rid his body of its Beast Like Transformation. Charcters Heroes Chrome the Hedgebeast Generations The Time Hedgehog (SM97) Space The Time Hedgehog (SM97) Jasmine The Werehog (SM97) Monika the Demon Hybrid (Silver-and-jayla) Villians Time The Anti-Generations (SM97) Ecaps The Anti-Space (SM97) Emily The Anti-Jasmine (SM97) Anti Heroes Radick The Scorpion (SM97) Rules #NO GOD MODDING or POWERPLAYING #Have everyone be aknowlaged! #Have fun with the RP and dont complain unless a rule has been broken #All other RP rules Apply Chapter 1: Jouneyman's Trek -Wu-Hai City November 9th 2023- -Mai-Tai Pub- Crome: -sitting outside with his pet chao Spinx- Space: Well today is gonna be boring... Generations: Why? Space: There's nothing to do... Generations: We can talk to him *points at Crome* for now... Space: Whatever... Generations: Hi there! Spinx: Chao Chao! -flutters over to Space and Generations- Generations: Aww... hey little guy *pets Spinx* Space: Hi... Crome: He likes you -pats his knee for Spinx to return and holds out a large berry- Spinx: -flies back to him and starts to nibble it- Space: Are you guys doing out here anyway... Generations: He's just bored... and stressed out Crome: No....im just waiting for the Terminal Train to come... -A Green Truck looking as if it belonged to the army drives by with some bricks and other materials- Generations: What's that? I've never seen one... well that's because we-- Space: *glares* Generations: I mean... uh... I've seen a bunch of those... uh... things... But I might need a refresher. Crome: Its a truck... Spinx: -he is actually a she- It must be for the tower -she said in her posh voice- Generations: Cool! I mean... uh... Space: There's no point in lying no more... We're not from here... we're from the past... We just enjoy looking in the future since... we're already dead in your era... Sorry about lying... I'm Space... and he's my little brother, Generations... Generations: Nice to meet you two! Crome: Im Crome....and this is Spinx. We are just on a journey around the world....-covers his arms- Space: You alright? We can help with whatever you're doing... Crome: ....... I-its ok... Spinx: *ahem* Crome and I are cursed folk Space: Cursed huh? Hey Gen... oh... sorry... Generations: No it's ok... How do you get rid of your curse... maybe we can help Crome: How?? Space: These's not a task to complete or something? Jasmine: *werehog mode* Guys... Time and Ecaps are here. Space: Where? Jasmine: In the forest. *sees Crome and Spinx* Hello! Generations: Crome: Yes....but.... Spinx: We have to do something that will change the world for the better! Crome: Shut up Spinx.... Spinx: Wut? Space: For the better huh? Too bad we can't think of anything... We have our own problems... Crome: Well good for you -he said looking off- Spinx: Oh hello werehog! Crome: ........... -notices a figure in the distance- Jasmine: Hi! *pets Spinx* Space: *looks where Crome is looking* A figure huh? Townsman: Hey you folks new here? Generations: Yeah... why? Townsman: Well I'd say welcome, but it seems that the day has arrived that we have to move our little valley town Monika: *in the backround, hidden by shadows, watching the group from afar, not sure if she should watch them any longer or leave. She had gotten curious about what was going on* Crome: -walks the other way and notices Monika and looks right at her stopping in that position- Monika: *freezes in place, being spotted* *slowly begins to walk backwards* Crome: -just stares at her and is amazed at what he is looking at- Spinx: -flutters by and spots her- Hey, who's that? HEY! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?? Monika: Es tut mir Leid (I am sorry; German) -- I mean, I-I am sorry for disturbing you-- Ich bin Monika (I am Monika; Germna), and you are? Crome: -he walks to her and looks at her- I..... -he then looks away his mouth in his shirt collar- Crome. Monika: *takes a slight step back, not sure to trust him* Nice to meet you, Chrome... *stays silent afterwards, tempted to go run off* Crome: You're a demon too arent you? -he asked as he finished examining her- Monika: I wouldn't say full demon... But yes, I am a demon. Half demon. *nodded, fixing the sleeves of her shirt* Crome: I knew it. I could smell your blood from a mile away. That's why I came here. Im Half demon as well. Monika: Ah, I see... *moves forward a bit, getting a good look of the other* Might I ask what is going on? Crome: Dont know. Dont care. Just wondering around and decided to stop here because I felt a faint signal from this town. And now that I met you. You spiked my intrest. Mind if I asked you about your demon-hood? Monika: go ahead and ask what you want to know, I do not mind. Crome: How does someone so beautiful, hold in so much power..... Monika: oh... *blushes slightly* I tend to train around with my power... I was also trained by the best, in my opinion at least, my older brother. And I wouldn't say "beautiful".